Mi Bebe Hana
by Kamy-chan
Summary: Comedia. Después de la muerte de Hinata, Naruto se convierte en un Padre "soltero" y tiene que cuidar de su bebe Hana. Bebe que ya va a cumplir sus 15 años y como tal ya espera su gran fiesta. Basadaen1historiareal lean cmo Naruto sufre la pubetaddesuhija


Siento que el final del sumario este todo aplastado, pero ya no me cabía nada jaja.

Espero disfruten de la historia, y les recuerdo que Naruto no me pertenece :)

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo Único<span>

Mi bebe Hana, la más bella criatura que ha existido en este mundo sin contar a su madre por su puesto, es todo en mi vida. Cada año la he visto crecer de cerca sin perderme ningún detalle pues ella es mi felicidad andante, pero claro que poder dar a entender el amor y adoración que se le tiene a una hija es imposible, al menos de que se tenga un hijo por cuenta propia.

-¡Ya llegue!- La escucho gritar desde la puerta.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-

-Bien pero Lee-sensei tiene los entrenamientos de futbol más crueles del mundo. ¡Nunca había usado tanto mis piernas!- Dijo tirándose sobre el sofá y subiendo las piernas al descansa brazos.

No pude ocultar una sonrisa al pensar en Lee. Él siempre a sido un aficionado a los deportes. Ahora es profesor de educación física en la secundaria que Hana atiende.

-¿Te duelen mucho?-

-¡Si! Demasiado.- Pude escuchar su tono teatral desde la cocina.

-Si te duelen tanto creo que debería cancelar la quinceañera….-

-¡QUE!- La escuche gritar, pero seguí con mi monologo.

-No queremos una quinceañera que no pueda bailar su vals, ¿verdad?- Volteé a mi izquierda y Hana ya esta ahí con preocupación sincera en su cara.

-¡Papa! No me siento tan mal, ¡No la canceles! Todos mis amigos van a ir y no les puedo decir que la cancelaste porque me duelen las piernas.-

-Jajaja. Hana, tienes la ingenuidad de tu madre.-

-¿Era broma? ¡Papa!- Su cara roja tal vez de vergüenza o tal vez de enojo, o un poco de las dos, me hace recordar a su madre. -¡No puedes bromear con eso! ¡Es MI quinceañera de lo que estamos hablan...-

-"Hinata"- Pienso para mis adentros.-"Mira como se parece Hana a ti. Estoy seguro que estás orgullosa de ella. Es tan buena niña."-

-¿Por qué me ves así?- Su cambio voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Porque eres hermosa.- Dije astuto y sincero. Los colores se le subieron a la cara nuevamente y salió echando humos.

-¡Papa! No digas esas cosas de la nada.- Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de salir.- Voy a ver la tele en mi cuarto.- Y salió.

Suspire pesadamente frente a la estufa, pues con el tiempo aprendí que "Voy a ver la tele en mi cuarto" era la manera dulce que Hana encontró para decir: "Voy a estar en mi cuarto, NO molestes". Mire la comida frente a mi: vegetales y fideos. Después de 14 años aún no puedo cocinar algo decente. Hinata siempre fue la que cocinaba, y antes de eso yo solamente comía comida empaquetada. Cuando Hinata murió la comida de bebe era bastante fácil de conseguir, y luego la comida de niños se volvió más complicada aunque siempre encontraba oreos o danoninos (yogurt con vitaminas para niños) para darle de comer a Hana. Hasta que entró en la pubertad.

"Papa,"- Puedo recordar perfectamente el tono demandante de su voz-"quiero comer comida de verdad. Estoy harta de la comida enlatada, y de los pre-cocinados. Mis amigos se burlan de mi. A parte estoy creciendo y no quiero tener malformaciones, así que EXIJO comida de verdad."

Y con unas cuantas palabras de mi hija comencé a cambiar los "platillos" diarios que ni mi madre, ni Hinata ni el mismo tiempo habían logrado hacer que abandonara. Suspire de nuevo. ¿Cuántas cosas no he hecho y deshecho por Hana?

Después de todo ella es mi bebe. Hacerla feliz es hacerme feliz a mi mismo.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

-"Mi bebe me hace tan feliz."-

Pero no puedo negar que su etapa de pubertad ha creado un vacío entre Hana y yo. Después de todo ahora ella es "independiente" y puede "valerse por si misma" y fue cuestión de tiempo para que se rebelara y me "exigiera" que la llamara por su nombre y no Bebe, como llevaba 11 años llamándola. Así que cada vez que pienso en ella, siempre la sigo llamando Bebe y por adentro me da felicidad que ella sigue siendo esa bebe que cargaba en mis brazos hace unos años.

Apague la estufa y deje todo listo para la mesa. Salí de la cocina en dirección del cuarto de Hana.

Iba a tocar la puerta, olvidadamente entreabierta, cuando vi que hablaba por su celular.

-De verdad yo tampoco lo puedo creer Chio.- Se tiro en su cama viendo hacia el techo y con una mano dándole vueltas a su oscura cabellera.

-¡Ya se! Y ni me puedo imaginar si mi papa se enterara! ¡Seguramente me mata!- Eso definitivamente tomo mi atención.

Y no es que yo hubiera planeado escuchar su conversación, pero definitivamente no iba a interrumpirla ahora.

-Si, si. A los dos. Si se enterara que me acosté con Sabaku de verdad que armaría un escándalo.-

Sentí mis piernas fallarme, y me recargue contra la pared. Ahí mismo quede desarmado por varios segundos. Se me escapo toda la sangre de la cara y me sentí débil.

-"¡Mi BEBE! ¡¿Mi bebe ACOSTANDOSE con un tal Sabaku?"- La rabia hacia el bastardo que se metió con mi hija, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la tristeza de imaginarme que mi bebe, que mi pequeña niña, ¡Ya no es una niña! La rabia se acrecentó en mi.-"¿QUIÉN ES ESE HIJO DE SU….!"- La voz de mi hija me volvió a la realidad.

-¡No! Nunca podría decirle. En el momento en que se enterase me castiga de por vida y hasta me manda a un internado de mujeres.-

Mis ojos se aguaron.

Mi propia hija. Mi bebe no tiene la confianza de si quiera plantearse la idea de decirme algo ASÍ de importante.

¿Qué clase de padre soy entonces?

Regresé a la cocina y me senté solo en la mesa. Tengo las manos sudando frío, y mi pie tapeando incesante. Tac tac tac tac… Pero, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tomo el inalámbrico y marco de memoria los 10 digitos.

-_¿Bueno?_- Escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sakura? Soy yo, Naruto.- Digo apresuradamente.

-_¿Estás bien? Te oyes un poco nervioso._-

-Si, si. Estoy bien. Pero necesito hablar contigo.-

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Seguro que estás bien?_-

-Si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que necesito tu opinión en un asunto.-

-_Naruto, me estás preocupando. Dime ya de que se trata._-

-No. Por teléfono no. ¿Estás libre después de tu trabajo?-

-_Si._-

-Bueno, paso por ti y cenamos. ¿Te parece?-

-_Si está bien. ¿Seguro que puede esperar? Te oyes muy… _

-Si, si. Estoy bien. Nos vemos en la noche. Gracias Sakura.-

Ella también se despidió y colgué.

Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Mi BEBE. ¡MI BEBE! ¡¿Cómo pudo ese bastardo meterse con MI bebe?

-"Tranquilo Naruto. Tranquilo. No te excedas. Primero platica con Sakura. No hagas algo que empeore la relación con tu hija."- Pienso tratando de calmarme.

Después de varios minutos para tranquilizarme llame a Hana para comer. Traté de comportarme normal pero ella se dio cuenta que la miraba demasiado.

-¿Ahora que hice?- Preguntó cuando se hartó de que la mirara tanto.

-Nada, solo que me recuerdas mucho a tu Mama.- Hana bufó enfadada. Le molesta de sobremanera que le diga eso.

-Papa, ¿por qué no te consigues una novia? Dile a Sakura que te presente a alguna de sus amigas.-

-¡Hana!- Trato de regañarla, ¿pero que le puedo decir? Después de tantos años de la muerte de Hinata seria normal encontrar otra pareja. Pero con Hana nunca he pensado, ni tenido el tiempo para pensar, en más mujeres.

-Te prometo que voy a dar la mejor impresión posible.-

-Basta, no hablemos más del tema.-

-Está bien.-

-Por cierto, voy a salir en la noche. Necesito que te bañes y te vayas a dormir temprano.-

-¿Qué? Papa ya no soy una niña chiquita a la que le puedes decir que se duerma temprano. ¡Tengo catorce años!- Me quede frío por un momento.

-"Pues _eso mismo_ es lo que YO estoy pensando. ¡CATORCE años!"- Grito en mi mente, pero no digo nada.- Está bien, pero por lo menos báñate antes de que me valla, y no te quedes muy tarde despierta.-

-Si, si.- Dice ella con una sonrisa triunfante.-

La comida pasa sin más, me ayuda a levantar la mesa y se encierra de nuevo en su habitación. Veo el reloj y tan solo quiero que ya sea de noche para poder hablar con Sakura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ya dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan agitado y nervioso?- Dice Sakura en cuanto se sube al carro.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un dilema, Sakura.-

-¿Con Hana?-

-Si, ¿Con quien más va a ser?-

-Calma, ¿qué pasa?-

-Sakura, tú eres psicóloga y haces voluntariado en una secundaria publica. Tú debes de saber que debo hacer.-

-¡Ya Naruto! ¡Dime que es!- Grita exasperada.

-Hana tuvo relaciones sexuales.-

-¡¿QUÉ?- El grito casi me deja sordo, y hace que casi choquemos con el tráfico.- ¿HANA?- dice aún si creerlo.

-¡Si! ¿Ahora me entiendes?- Le digo preocupado y agradecido de que ella también pueda apreciar la gravedad de la situación. Para Sakura Hana es casi como una hija.- Mi bebe ya tiene relaciones. Es tan chiquita. ¿Verdad Sakura? ¿Verdad que no está en edad de hacer eso?- Pero Sakura solo me mira sin querer hablar.

-Bueno… la verdad es que las niñas son precoses. 14 años… pues si, es joven pero hay niñas que desde antes….- La miro sin creerlo.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Catorce años aún así es muy jovencita pero no "raro".-

-¡Ay Sakua! No me digas esas cosas.-

Estaciono el carro y bajamos a una cenaduría. Pedimos nuestra orden y esperamos a que la mesera se vaya.

-Sakura, ¿Es que yo le dí un mal ejemplo?-

-No Naruto, por supuesto que no. Apenas si has salido a unas cuantas citas en todos estos años.-

-Pero algo tuve que haber hecho mal Sakura. Hana tuvo que…-

-Naruto, los jóvenes hacen eso todo el tiempo. No es tu culpa.-

-Pero…-

-Naruto.- Me llamó la atención.- Iba a tener que pasar algún día. Tú lo sabes.-

-¿Pero a los catorce? ¿Antes de siquiera celebrar su quinceañera? ¿Qué hay de eso de "presentarla a la sociedad como una señorita"? Ya es una mujer…-

-Naruto, no te aflijas así.-

-Ay Sakura. Es que, ¿qué hice mal? Dime, por favor.-

-No hiciste nada mal. Ella sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo.-

-¿Debería regañarla? ¿Debería cancelar su quinceañera?- Sakura me miró mientras pensaba en la situación.

-No… no creo. Ya pagaste todo, las fotos, el vestido, la comida, la música, mandaste las invitaciones…-

-Tienes razón. Aparte hay invitados que ya compraron el boleto de avión.-

-Cancelarla en menos de una semana no es buena idea. Deja que la quinceañera pase, y luego vemos que hacer, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, está bien.- Digo mientras recibo mi plato y los cubiertos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El siguiente sábado festejamos la quinceañera. Baile el vals con ella, y luego con otros 10 jóvenes que practicaron por dos semanas para este día.

-"¿Alguno de esos será Sabaku?"- Los miró matándolos con la mirada. Y como si no tuvieran demasiados nervios por tener que bailar frente a todos los invitados, los veo sudar frío por mi mirada. Y sonrío. –"Se lo merecen por no saber respetar a mi hija"-

Al final del vals, y ya que la música empieza a sonar, Hana me regaña.

Me voy a una de las mesas con los invitados y encuentro a Sasuke, mi amigo de toda la vida.

-Necesito un shot de tequila.- Digo al ver a mi hija bailando en medio de un circulo con otro joven. –"¿Es _ese_, Sabaku?"- Me pregunto a mi mismo por quinienta vez.

-No te pongas así, es una fiesta y Tú la estas pagando. Por lo menos has como que la disfrutaras.-

Al final, y después de unos cuantos tragos, disfrute la noche. Pero siempre al pendiente de los niños que bailan con mi hija. Quien la miraba demasiado, o quien bailaba demasiado con ella. Sasuke me calmaba los humos y me recordaba que debo estar al pendiente de los invitados para llamar mi atención a otro lado.

De regreso, en el coche, mire a Hana en el asiento del copiloto. Cansada, en su vestido, deslumbrante. Pero lo que más me cautivo fue su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muchas gracias por la fiesta papa. Me divertí mucho.-

Y dí gracias de que no cancele la fiesta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasó un mes, y luego dos. Y nunca pude encontrar el momento para platicar con ella sobre _el asunto_. Más que nada, yo no quería platicar de eso, pero se que debo de hacerlo. Tal vez esperaba que Hana tuviera que venir a mi a decirme que su periodo estaba atrasado pero eso nunca pasó.

Sakura siempre me dijo que me calmara, que buscara más información antes de hablar con ella, pero nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera quise saber quien es el mentado Sabaku. Pero bueno, dejé pasar más meses y cuando menos lo esperé ya casi se cumplía un año de su quinceañera.

-_Ya pasó tiempo suficiente, debes de hablar con ella._- Me dice Sakura.

-Está bien, está bien. Hoy mismo en la tarde que llegue.-

-_Pero hoy ¡eh! No vaya a pasar lo de siempre, y te eches para atrás._-

-No.- Digo firme.- Hoy, porque si no es hoy no lo voy a hacer nunca.-

-_Así se habla. Bueno, te dejo, necesito regresar al consultorio._-

-Nos vemos pronto, adiós.-

-_Adiós._-

-¡Ya llegue!- Escuché la voz de Hana.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-

-Aburrido.- Dijo cansada y se tiró en el sofá-

Yo fui a la sala y me senté frente a ella.

Después de UN año sin poder dormir, sin poder dejar de pensar en que he fallado, sin poder mirarla a la cara, sin poder darle por lo menos un consejo; finalmente la voy a encarar.

-Hija, necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy delicado.- Ella abrió los ojos, y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

Trago con dificultad, pero no. No me voy a echar para atrás. Tengo que enfrentar a mí hija.

-Hana….- Comienzo sin saber muy bien por donde, pero bien dicen que empieces por el principio, ¿no?- … hace casi un año de tu quinceañera.-

-¿Aja?- Dijo al ver que yo no seguía hablando.

-Lo que pasa es que poco antes de eso te escuche hablar por teléfono.-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Con que derecho?- Explotó.

-¡Fue coincidencia! Fui a tu cuarto para avistarte que la comida estaba lista, tú dejaste la puerta entreabierta, y yo no pude evitar escuchar la conversación.-

-¿Y?- Me dijo exasperada.- ¿Qué escuchaste?-

Ahora sí. Ahora o nunca. Respire profundamente. Cerré mis puños con fuerzas. ¡Tengo que encarar a mi bebe! Un año sin poder hablar con ella del tema es demasiado tiempo. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Y con mucha fuerza de voluntad…

-Escuche que platicabas con alguien que yo te iba a castigar si me enteraba que te habías acostado con un tal Sabaku.- dije lo más seriamente y secamente posible para causar el ambiente menos incomodo posible.

Pero lo que vino no me lo espere.

La reacción de Hana fue… algo que nunca me hubiera esperado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Hana se cayó al piso de la risa, y continuó riéndose ahí mismo, contra la alfombra de la sala.

-¿Hana? ¿de qué te ries? ¡esto no es gracioso! Es muy serio Hana…-

-Papá, papá, calmate. JAJAJA…. Ay, perdón pero es que…- Pero no pudo continuar por aguantarse la risa.- Papá, yo no me e acostado con nadie.-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No me mientas Hana! Yo te escuche perfectamente diciendo que…-

-Estábamos hablando de que si tú, en el dado caso en que yo me acostara con Sabaku, te ibas a volver loco, y también su familia. Nunca me acostaría con él, papá.-

La miré sin poder creerlo. UN año sin poder dormir, sin poder dejar de pensar en que he fallado, sin poder mirarla a la cara, sin poder darle por lo menos un consejo.

Y todo… ¿por nada?

-Ufff.- Sentí como si 500 kilos fueran levantados de mi espalda.- ¿De verdad Hana? ¿No me estás mintiendo?-

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?-

No me quedó remedió que abrazarla y repetir mil veces "Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡Gracias!".

Y sentí como entre mis brazos volvía a abrazar a mi bebe Hana.

El Fín

* * *

><p>¡Increíblemente esto le pasó a alguien! Pobre señora (era una mama soltera según lo que escuché) su hija la hizo sentirse horrible por ¡UN AÑO COMPLETO! ¿Pueden creer eso? Pero bueno, así fue como pasó. Cuando escuche la historia no pude dejar de reírme y pensé que sería una buena historía para compartir. La escribí hace un año aprox. pero hasta ahora se me ocurre subirla :P<p>

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

:) Me ponen de buen humor. Jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Por: Kamy-chan<strong>


End file.
